Take Two
by That One Apologue
Summary: Sequel to "Snapshot" - John Cena returns to the set of “The Marine” to reshoot some scenes. His girlfriend decides to visit him, however she's in for an even bigger surprise than she'd bargained for. Hard M, Lita/John Cena Pairing. Warnings Inside.


**Take Two**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone, nor do I claim to own them.. S'long as you got that through your head.. We're all good!_

**Characters: **_John Cena/Lita & Others May Be Included…_

**Author Notes: **_Once again.. For Kathy (Sunny Smile).. She just couldn't handle me leaving the last one at that… This is in fact the sequel to "Snapshot". This story takes place three months after the diva shoot!_

**Summary: **_John Cena returns to the set of "The Marine" to re-shoot some scenes… Though Lita finds herself missing him so she decides to flight out to see him…_

**Warning: **_This story contains detailed sex.. It is not for your young eyes! Consider this a warning!_

A little over two weeks ago John informed her that they wanted to re-shoot some of the scenes for _The Marine_. He'd also asked her if she wanted to come along with him.. Though she wasn't really keen to going to Arizona and sit there listening to a director yelling into a mega phone at the camera men and actors. With that in mind, the diva opted to stay behind as he was only excepted to be gone a week. But with their luck.. His co-start wound up getting sick and the re-shoots were scheduled to take a week longer, or as long as his co-star wasn't feeling well. As long said over the phone.. It could be another week or two until they'd start filming. But filming wouldn't take long as they'd already gotten in a week of re-shoots.. The week before he took off for Arizona they spent as much time possible with each other. Once it came time to say goodbye the redhead accompanied him to the airport.. Staying with him as long as she could before she was told that she couldn't go any further by one of the security guards. There was a long, touching goodbye as two held one another in each other's arms. Hazel eyes filling with tears before John had to assure her it was only for a week or so and that he'd be back as soon as humanly possible. She watched as her boyfriend boarded the plane, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched the superstar disappear on the large plane.. A frown upon her face as she stared at the plane, its boarding passengers walking up the stairs before they would disappear as they walked through the door. She sighed as the last of the passengers boarded the plane, knowing that in any moment that the plane could take off.. Shaking her head she told herself not to cry, not to worry.. He'd be back soon.. As soon as he could.. There was no doubt in her mind that he would return.. And when he did, she'd be all over him.

It had been two days since John called and told Lita about the delay.. She could not deny that she was missing him, without a doubt in her mind.. Sure she'd been apart from him, she'd been on a photoshoot for two weeks without him. And it would have been three if it weren't for him coming to see her… She smirked at the thought of the dirty deeds that had been preformed that night.. Oh how she remembered.. How could she forget? Her man did things to her that no one in the entire world could do.. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. The only woman that deserved to be loved, even if it was a farfetched feeling.. She loved the feelings that he made her feel, and she could not deny that she knew that he was the one for her. He is the man that she is meant to be with, the man that she would marry and have children with someday. She smiled at the thought of having children with him.. He was so good to her, imagine how good he'd be to their children.. Make them feel as if they were the only ones that truly mattered.. That without them he'd never be able to go on. And that, that made her love him even more. She could not deny the fact that without him she'd never be able to go on.. She knew she needed his love and support. She needed him. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her red locks, glaring around the clean hotel room that she shared with her best friend.. She heard the water stop, figuring that the diva was done taking her shower. A good fifteen minutes later a the brunette emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black track pants and a white tank top, her hair still damp.

She offered Lita a smile, running a hand through her hair as she glanced around the hotel room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. A knowing smirk came upon her face as she nodded her head, then sitting down on the other full sized bed of the double bedded hotel room. She craned her neck to the right, waiting to hear cracking noise before she craned her neck to the left, once again waiting for a cracking noise before she laid back down onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling she thought.. About what, the redhead wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Whatever was going through her crazy friend's thick skull.. Lita was positive she didn't really want to know about it. Either it was how to get Randy Orton to sleep with her or her usual fantasizing of John Cena.. Her friend truly was a piece of work. Not that sex was _always _on her mind, but it normally was what was on her mind. Her friend was single as her last boyfriend had broken up with her just two months ago.. She wouldn't admit it, but she was still in love with him.. And she was still shaken up about the sudden break up. To John's displeasure Lita had offered her friend the option to travel and room with them.. The diva easily accepting.. Making it so that the only time the couple ever were alone was when John talked Randy into lending them his hotel room while he was out with Torrie, Candice and Dave. Lita smiled at the though of that group.. They always went out together; Dave & Candice's motive was easy.. They were engaged and had been going out for a good two years now. But Randy and Torrie were the wild cards, though Dave and Candice were their best friends.. Lita was curious if they wanted each other.. She'd remembered countless nights, when she and Torrie roomed, that Torrie would come in with a man… And Lita was a hundred percent sure it was Randy Orton as she'd found left behind ties and sometimes, for some odd reason, dress shirts. The diva could only imagine that he'd most likely taken one of John's shirts so that when he headed back to his hotel it'd look like he was simply taking a walk in the morning--

"Li, you think John misses you?"

Hazel eyes quickly settled on her friend, "Huh?"

"Do you think John misses you?"

"Oh.. Well, he said he did.. Why, Mickie? Did Randy say something?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

Mickie shrugged, "No.. I.. Well, I remember when Edge and I used to be apart.. He'd told me he missed me, but told other people that he was glad to be rid of me.."

"Mickie, Edge is an asshole.. He only left you because he was too stupid to see how great of a person you truly are." Lita assured her.

"Sometimes I feel like he was right to dump me.." Mickie admitted sadly as she sat up.

Lita frowned, "No. He was insane for dumping you.. Mickie, you've got so much to offer. I mean, if it weren't for Randy being into Torrie I'm sure he'd go out with you. And if it weren't for John being mine.. Well.. I'm sure he'd probably be a wreck, but he may go out with you."

"John would definitely be a wreck." Mickie giggled at that. "He really loves you.. You're really lucky to have a man like him…"

"Yeah, I know." Lita grinned.

"I wish I had a man.." Mickie muttered.

"You'll get one.. Don't worry. You know.. I hear Mercury and Christy broke up--" Lita began.

"Oh, no.. Christy and I are friends.. I would never dare to go out with Mercury.. Plus.. We've already gone out.. It didn't work out for us." Mickie interpreted.

Lita sighed, "Well.. I talked to Jeff a little while ago.. He and Beth split up two months ago.. He's single.."

"Jeff?" Mickie beamed. "I always had this crush on him--"

"I don't really want to hear about it.." Lita cut her off with a smirk.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay, just.. No dirty thoughts about Jeff Hardy will be mentioned in this room, okay?" Lita declared.

"How about _out_ of this room--?" Mickie inquired.

Lita shook her head, "Not even out of this room."

Mickie pouted, "Fun sucker."

"I am not a 'fun sucker'." Lita replied quickly. "And no more Jamie Lee Curtis for you… Or _Freaky Friday_."

"Oh well.. There's always _Finding Nemo_.." Mickie gushed.

"That's one thing I know you and Jeff will have in common… Child-like animation films and Disney movies.. Cheesy remakes too." Lita teased.

Mickie grinned, "But is that not the best part about it?"

"I can tell you two will be a great couple." Lita stated easily.

"Thank you.. Now.. To solve _your _problem!" Mickie exclaimed.

"_My_ problem? I don't have a problem!" Lita snapped quickly.

"Oh yes you do.." Mickie insisted. "One, you need to see John.. Two, you need to get laid!"

"Mickie--"

"Don't you Mickie me! I know what's best for ya! And you need to get laid.. Only god knows when the last time John made love to you was.." Mickie interrupted.

"Not that it's any of your business.. But it has only been what a week!" Lita snarled.

Mickie smirked, "No way in hell can you say that you don't want to have sex with him right now.. You can't lie to me.. Any woman who is dating John Cena _needs_ to have sex at _least _twice a week. He's probably very good--"

"MICKIE! Shut up before you say something I'll regret!" Lita warned.

"You'll regret?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

Lita crossed her arms, "I don't want to go to jail for homicide."

"Pfft, like you'd have the guts to kill me.. You wouldn't have any crazy friend to tell you that you need to have sex!" Mickie exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing--"

Brown eyes narrowed at the redhead before her, "You know you like it.. And you could never get by without me!"

"You seem pretty confident about that.." Lita replied with a smirk.

"That's because I _know _you need me." Mickie insisted.

Lita laughed, "You're beginning to sound like your character on TV… You feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"So.. What about my 'problem'?" Lita asked, changing the subject.

Mickie grinned, "Your problem is that you miss John too much.. Plus you need--"

"Sex. I know." Lita finished for her.

"Well, now that you've admitted it - that's the first step to solving your problem - maybe you can move onto step two!" Mickie gushed.

"And that is?"

Mickie frowned, "I don't remember.. But let's just say it's taking some action!"

"And how, may I ask, am I supposed to take 'action'?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"You're not as smart as you look…" Mickie teased.

"So I've been told." Lita mumbled dryly. "So what do I do?"

Mickie grinned, "You get your ass on a plane and go see him.. Then screw him until you pass out!"

"Mickie… You seriously need a boyfriend--"

"I know, I know.. But who says you can't live my sex life?"

"Me, for one.."

"But you have no say, so.. Ha!" Mickie let out an evil-like laugh before she grew serious. "Now, I'll call the airport and get you on the first plane to Arizona!"

"Mickie--"

"NO! You're going to go and get you some! I'll be one minute!" Mickie insisted.

Lita watched in awe as her friend grabbed her cell phone and grabbed the phone book.. In a few minutes she found the number to the local airport and quickly dialed the number. Holding up a finger as she waited for someone to answer. Within ten minutes Mickie had booked Lita onto the next flight to Arizona as she had promised.. Though Lita was pretty sure it was soon as Mickie quickly leaped up and grabbed Lita's suitcase and plopped it down on her bed. With a smirk she crossed her arms and glared at Lita with a knowing look.. The redhead sighed before she got up, raising an eyebrow at Mickie as the brunette started tossing things of Lita's into the suitcase..

"What time is my flight?" Lita asked curiously.

Mickie grinned as she paused, "Two hours.."

"TWO HOURS! MICKIE!" Lita yelled narrowing her eyes before she quickly helped the diva gather her things together. "I hate you.."

Mickie let out a stiffened laugh, "You won't once you get laid."

"Whatever." Lita muttered.

With that said, the two fell silent as they quickly finished packing and quickly rushed out of the room and to their rental car in the parking lot. Mickie taking the drivers seat while Lita tossed her suitcase in the backseat and climbed into the passengers seat. Without so much of a warning Mickie put the key into ignition and started up the car, quickly pulling out of their parking space. A wide eyed Lita glared at Mickie, who simply shrugged and sped off. After she had gotten over what just happened Lita quickly looked back.

"MICKIE! You almost hit a car!" Lita exclaimed.

Mickie smiled innocently, "They shouldn't have been in the way.. Plus _almost_ is a key word there…"

"Still--"

"Hey, I'm getting you to the airport.. You can thank me later." Mickie retorted.

"Pfft, like I'd thank _you_.. We did _not _get insurance on this rental so BE CAREFUL!" Lita warned. "Or else I will make it so that nobody sees you ever again.. And no one will ever say the name 'Mickie James' ever again!"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "So what if we total it? You getting--"

"Shut up and drive." Lita snapped.

Mickie grinned before her eyes fell back onto the road. The diva dodging in and out of traffic as she tried to make it to the airport in good time. Lita's constant nagging hasn't really helping, though Mickie did her best not to pay her any attention as she kept an eye on both the road and the clock.. Within ten more minutes Mickie parked the rental car in the drop off zone of the airport. The diva smirking at the redhead before she waved her off, telling her she'd better hurry if she wanted to get through security and all that good stuff and make her flight. Though Mickie was too busy yelling at the guy behind her, who was beeping his horn like there was no tomorrow and yelling at her move her car before he rear-ended her, she missed the deadly look Lita sent her way. The redhead quickly getting out and grabbing her bags before she glared at Mickie for a moment, the diva stuck her head out and starting cursing at the man before she gave him the bird and finally sped off. Lita shook her head.. How she made friends with this woman was beyond belief.. Then the need to make her flight overcame her as she found herself running to the front desk to claim her tickets.. Luckily for her some of the people ahead of her recognized her and let her go ahead of them. Within minutes she was face to face with a blonde woman, she assumed she was in charge as she had a name tag and a suit-like dress on. She smiled at her, flashing her teeth before she starting talking. Lita rambling off her information as quick as she could. Within twenty minutes the blonde was handing Lita her ticket and wishing her a safe and good flight. Lita said thank you quickly before she rushed to her flight terminal.. The diva once again finding herself lucky as there weren't many people in line, thanking god that it was pretty early in the morning and that her flight was the first to take off that morning. She got rid of her luggage before she went off to the metal detectors with only her purse in hand.. The diva went through the metal detectors as quick as possible before she hurried off. Soon she found herself face to face with a tall man who wore a black and white themed suit. A security guard stood behind him watching as he registered her..

"Hey.. You're on TV aren't you?" The security guard asked.

Lita smiled half-heartily before she nodded, "Yes, I am."

"You're with the WWE?" The security guard beamed.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm a huge fan.. Mind if--"

The man in the suit cleared his throat, sending the security guard a look as he handed Lita her ticket. The redhead smiled at the two of them, shaking her head slightly before stuffed her ticket in her purse.

"It's okay.. I can sign a quickie." Lita stated.

The security guard grinned, "Thank you, ma'am.."

"Have a pen…some paper, maybe?" Lita asked.

"Ben--?"

The man in the suit rolled his eyes, "Yes.."

He handed Lita a pen and paper, the diva asking his name before she signed the paper quickly. She smiled at him before she hurried down the hall and to the steps that lead to her plane. After boarding the plane she quickly took her seat and got herself situated.. She glared at the seats beside her, noting that it was a sleeping toddler and a woman that looked overly exhausted. Lita took a deep breath before she buckled her seat belt and got comfortable. She couldn't believe she was on a plane now.. And the fact that she also had Mickie James to thank for that… Though she probably wouldn't bring herself to thank her friend later. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she awoke she'd be in Arizona and that she'd be able to find John.. Though she knew the hotel in which John was staying at, the diva wasn't exactly sure whether he'd be there. She hadn't had the slightest clue when she'd arrive in Arizona, so she couldn't really depend on arriving about the time she would expect John to make his first daily phone call. Though she figured that he probably wouldn't be away from the hotel, as John had told her before.. He rarely left his hotel room. The odds that he wasn't there were pretty low, but she still worried that he may not be there when she arrived. She then decided that it'd be best not to worry and to get some more sleep.

**-x-**

She'd slept through most of the flight to her surprise, the only times she had woken were when the child next to her decided to wake up and start screaming and when they hit some bad turbulence. All and all, the flight was pretty good. The diva found herself in Arizona in the evening, to her surprise it was around the time she'd expect John to make his call. A knowing smile coming across her face as she walked through the airport to the font desk to get a rental car. Without much trouble she received a rental car then headed to a nearby fast food joint.. Though before she dared to make an order she turned her cell phone on to find that she had ten missed calls.. Six from John, two from Randy, one from Mickie and one from Torrie. Without hesitation the redhead dialed John's number. The diva chewing on her lower lip as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me! Sorry I missed your call, honey.. I was away.." Lita exclaimed.

John smirked, "That's okay.. I was pretty damn bored though--"

"I could tell.. You had Randy and Torrie call me?" Lita asked.

"Well.. I was worried you were mad at me.. So I called Orton and told him to call ya.."

"You're so weird.."

"Well.. I'm a weird guy.. So what's up?" John questioned.

"Not much, just about to get something to eat… You?"

"Actually, I was gonna order a movie.. Then order some room service lata'… I have made a new discovery.."

"What's that?"

"They let me use the pool after hours… Shame you ain't here…" John teased.

Lita smirked at that, "Yeah, I know.. But just think about what you'd do to me if I were there.."

"I'd kiss you.. Hold you.. Touch you.. Make love to you.. The usual." John replied easily.

"Oh how I wish I were there.. You know what I'd do to you?" Lita asked.

"What?"

"Well.. I think it's a little _too_ dirty for you to hear…"

"Babe, there ain't a damn thing that is _too _dirty for me." John stated.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things - plus you still have to let me chain you to a bed…" Lita reminded him.

"It's your fault we haven't done that yet.. I told you askin' Mickie to room wit' us would come back to bite ya in the ass."

Lita rolled her eyes, "No, John, that was you that bit me in the ass."

"I did _not_ bite ya ass… Remember? I bit ya, but not in the ass…"

"You did bite me.." Lita muttered. "So, honey.. Whatcha wearing?"

John grinned, "Nothin' but boxers, babe. What are you wearin'?"

"Sadly I'm fully clothed.. And if it weren't for me being in a car right now.."

"Oh I understand… I jus' wish you were home--"

"Me too, baby.." Lita mumbled, though thinking it wouldn't be too long until they were together. "You going to stay in all night, baby?"

"Not all night.. I'm prolly gonna go down to the pool after hours… Last time I went during hours I got mobbed by some chicks…"

"Do I need to kill anyone?"

"Naw.. I told 'em off.. Told 'em I had the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world waiting for me at home."

"You're so considerate."

"I think that was pretty noble of me.. I coulda been killed or somethin'."

"I'm sure."

"Hey, they were pretty tough looking chicks.."

Lita laughed, shaking her head as she pulled into the drive through. The diva telling her boyfriend to hold on as she made an order.. Luckily she'd ordered food for her boyfriend so many times that she practically knew what he wanted by heart. After she received the food she placed the bags on the driver seat and then grabbed her phone again and pressed it to her ear, a smile coming across her face before she spoke..

"So what movie are you planning on ordering?" Lita questioned.

"Somethin' funny.. I'm bored without you babe." John replied with a shrug.

Lita grinned, "I'm bored without you too.. Hey, I've got to go.. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah… Talk to you lata'." John mumbled. "I love you, Lita."

"I love you too, John."

With that said, their conversation was over.. The redhead could sense the sorrow in his tone. He was obviously lonely, that or he was really sex deprived. Either or, Lita found it pretty easy to let him go like that. More because she was ten minutes away from him than anything else. She smiled as she pulled into the hotel parking lot, John had told her the hotel he'd been staying at.. He even told her which room he was staying in. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part. Perhaps he was hinting that he wanted to her to come down to see him? Whatever the case Lita found herself in sitting in a rental car in the parking lot of the hotel that her boyfriend was currently staying in. The diva taking a deep breath before she grabbed the bags and slammed the door after her.. Popping the truck to get her suitcase out before she would head inside the hotel. No one seemed to pay much attention to her as she walked into the building, the diva stopping as she came to the elevator, pressing the button before she waiting patiently for the doors to open.. When they did out came a man with a luggage cart and a pizza boy, who was counting his tips. The redhead smiled yet again as she stepped onto the elevator and quickly pressed the floor that John was staying on..

**-x-**

After he had gotten off the phone with Lita he just didn't feel like doing anything.. He hated the thought that she was in another state right now… With his co-star being sick he had spent most of his days in his hotel room bored out of his mind. Now he knew the meaning of pure boredom. And he didn't like it one bit to say the least. The dark haired wrestler heaved a heavy sigh before he began to flip through the channels.. When he found nothing he decided to see what movies the hotel had to offer for order. However, he'd only gotten through one category when there was a sharp knock at the door. He raised an eyebrow, he hadn't ordered room service.. Hadn't asked for anything.. Though he shrugged it off, getting off the bed to head for the door. Without looking through the keyhole he jerked the door open, his jaw dropping at the sight before him..

"Surprise!"

John quickly yanked the diva into his hotel room, shutting the door after he did so, and wrapped his arms around her. Blue eyes snapping shut as he held her in his arms, taking in her scent before he pulled away.

"Babe, you should have told me you were here…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"An' it was a very good one." John praised her.

"Thanks, hungry?" Lita asked, holding up a Taco Bell bag.

John licked his lips, "Sure am.. Maybe you could feed me or somethin' like that?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

The redhead stole a kiss from her boyfriend, grabbing his hand before she yanked him to the bed. Setting the bag down on the nightstand she shoved him back onto the bed, the dark haired wrestler smirking as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Yet again she stole a kiss before she straightened, leaning over to snatch the bag of tacos off the nightstand. The diva urged her boyfriend to sit up as she searched through the bag, the dark haired wrestler wrapping an arm around her waist as he kissed her neck lightly. Hazel eyes met blue, John kissed her lightly on the lips before allowing her to get the warm food out of the bag. The redhead grinned at him, shifting to gain some more comfort as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you want to eat first? Soft shell taco.. Or a quesadilla?" Lita asked as she peered into the bag.

John wet his lips, "Mmm, how 'bout you surprise me?"

The dark haired wrestler closed his eyes as the diva pulled a soft shell taco out of bag.. Without much thought she tore a piece off with her hand, blue eyes snapping open as some of the meat fell onto his white "You Want Some Come Get Some" t-shirt.

"Woman! Why would you do that?" John exclaimed as he tried to swat away the meat. "My god--"

"Oh, John, I'm sorry…" Lita instructed, laughing at him as he only spread the stain out even more. "You're just making it worse.."

"It's kinda hard to get this off with you on top of me, so don't give me shit." John snapped.

"Here." Lita started before she shoved him back so that he was laying down.

The dark haired wrestler felt her slid down some, leaning forward to get the food that she had dropped with her mouth.. After she was done with that task she straightened herself up and slid forward some, the diva's hands sliding underneath his shirt.

"I think this should go.." Lita whispered.

With some help Lita removed his shirt and tossed it away, smiling as her hands danced over his bare chest. John sat up once again, an arm banned around her waist to yank her to his chest. Their lips met once again, before the West Newbury native pulled away from her.

"I think you droppin' stuff on my shirt was the best thin' that has happened to me all night.. Or wait, I think you takin' off your shirt would be pretty good.." John muttered with a smirk.

Lita acted as if to think about it, "Hmm, let me think.. I mean, what good does it have if it's on the floor?"

"Plenty." John coughed. "Come on baby, it ain't fair that you get to see me without my shirt, but I don't get to see you without yours."

"Well.. I guess, to be fair of course, I should take it off then?" Lita questioned.

John nodded, then he gave her a pouting look as if to beg her to take off the offensive article of clothing. The diva reached down to the hem of her shirt, John making himself comfortable as he waited for her to take her shift off.. Though before she could, her cell phone started ringing. The redhead gave him a wink before she got off of him and rushed to her purse to retrieve her cell phone. Blue eyes narrowed before he too got off the bed, slowly the dark haired wrestler moved to where she stood, glancing at the clock before he wrapped his arms around her waist. The diva soon got off the phone, rolling her eyes before she turned to face him, kissing him lightly on the lips before she spoke.

"That was Randy… Again. I guess someone needed to talk to me about something.. I just can't figure out who it'd be." Lita teased.

John smirked, "I don't know… Are you sure it wasn't Mickie?"

"Hmm, maybe it was.. Or maybe Randy just misses me." Lita replied.

"Misses you? Pfft, if anyone missed you it was me." John insisted.

"Hmm, really.. I'm sure you did." Lita mumbled, stealing another kiss. "So, do you want to try and finish your supper or do you want me to try and feed you again?"

John chuckled, "I think it'd be easier jus' for me to finish myself.. Plus we wanna get outta 'ere soon.. The pool closes in half an hour.. An' we've got some coolin' off to do."

"Or warming up?" The diva offered.

"That too."

**-x-**

Within half an hour later the two found themselves at the pool.. The diva opted to warming up in the hot tub while the dark haired man followed suit. The couple sat underneath the waterfall of hot water, the waterfall causing some of the hot water to splash up at them.. John leaning back and closing his eyes as the diva had done the same. After a few minutes of silence John opened his eyes, shifting slightly before he spoke up.

"Come 'ere." John mumbled, gesturing for the diva to join him as she opened her eyes.

Lita smirked, moving to straddle his lap. The West Newbury native's hands went to the small of her back, drawing circles upon the wet skin as the couple stared into one another's eyes. A small smile coming across John's face before he pulled the diva to his chest, his hands running up and down her back. Slowly his hands slid up her wet back, his hands fiddling with the strings of her bikini top. Their eyes locked as a smirk came across the younger man's complexion, the string between his fingers being pulled so that it untied the lovely bow that the diva had made him help her tie up in the hotel room.. The young man licked his lips as the diva pulled always to remove the red bikini top and toss it aside, with a hard gulp he took in her appearance. She only smiled at him before she captured his lips with her own, her hands coming up to cup his face.. While the kiss deepened John took it upon himself to allow his hands roam, momentarily settling on her lower back before he ran them down underneath the water. He splashed some of the water up on her back, getting it wet once again before he ran his hands up and down her back again, pulling the diva tighter to his chest as he leaned fully back. The kiss broke, only long enough for the two to lock eyes for a moment.. Lita kissed his lips again before she slid of his lap, the West Newbury native watching with great interest as she worked on removing his swimming trunks. After the soaking swimming trunks were tossed aside like the bikini top had the diva moved to straddle his lap once more, however he stopped her.

"Don't think you're gonna get away wit' havin' that much clothin' on.." John teased.

Lita smirked, "Here I thought I was going to get away with my sin.. Think I need to be punished?"

John nodded, "Yes.. I think forcin' ya to take 'em off is punishment enough."

The redhead giggled as his hands went to her hips, the dark haired wrestler moving forward to kiss her hip before his hands hooked with the hem of her bikini bottom. Drawing her lower lip between her teeth she watched him remove the offensive clothing and toss it behind him carelessly. Licking his lips he took in her naked form, loving every inch. He smirked as he gestured for her to get on his lap, after the diva did he kissed her before pulling away.

"I changed my mind 'bout that bein' enough punishment… I think we may need to get a lil' kinky when we get back to the hotel." John stated firmly.

"Kinky, huh? How kinky can we really get, though? We've had sex with handcuffs, which, by the way, I will have to get my turn to cuff you to the bed.. We've done foreplay with food involved - I still find that hard to believe you used spaghetti, of all things - what else could we possible do?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, though he only shrugged. A smirk forming on his lips as he apparently came up with a few more kinky things they could possibly do..

"Well, we could do it blindfolded.. Try that out for size - Orton suggested that a few weeks ago." John sent a seductive glare her way. "A whip?"

"A whip? You want to whip me? I wasn't _that_ bad…" Lita replied.

John grinned, "I believe I am the judge of that, not you…"

"I may have been nice enough to let you fulfill your fantasy of having 'sex' with spaghetti, but, John, there are some places I draw the line--" The diva began.

"Babe, let's not talk about this.. I'm really turned on by all this talk 'bout kinky sex.." John interrupted.

Lita simply smirked at him, though before she could utter a word John's lips were on hers as he hungrily kissed her.. The young man's hands resting on her hips as he pulled her closer. She gave in easily to his touch, her lips parting to allow him access as his tongue slid across her lower lip. With full intentions her lower body grinded with his.. A hand left her hip to move lower, slipping between her legs before he found her. Slowly, with great ease he slid a finger inside her, the diva moaned as his lips had left hers and were now attacking her neck fiercely as another finger entered her. She threw her head back at the sensation as his fingers slid in and out with great speed. The diva's breath hitched within her throat as the diva drew near to release, she had half a mind to ask him to stop, but the thought didn't phase her. As talking seemed overrated for the two, John's lips stayed on her neck as a third and final finger entered her body.. The pace of his hand so great, the added finger caused her to go over the edge as she found her first release of the evening. Without so much of a word his fingers slid out, the dark haired man bringing his hand up to lick whatever was left on his hands. The diva watched with great interest before a hand went to the back of his neck, the diva's lips descending upon his.. Tasting herself as her tongue slid over his. She pulled away with a satisfied grin, licking her lips.

"That was, amazing." She whispered.

John smirked, "Course it was.. I know how to satisfy my girl."

"You sure do.. Now, I think I need to satisfy my man." Lita winked.

"Oh hell yeah." Came John's simple response as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head as he did so.

After that was said the diva's lips came crashing on his again, though not to stay long as she pulled away to position herself above his throbbing erection. Both groaned as she lowered herself down onto his lengthy member, his hands grasping onto her hips as her hands tightly gripped onto his shoulders. The diva stilled as he was fully within her, waiting a moment before she moved against him, drawing a low groan to come from his lips as she slowly moved. John's hands helping her as she began to ride him, his lip being drawn between his lips, trying sustain from moaning as she picked up the pace. His hips lifting off the ledge he was sitting on to meet her half way, their pace picking up as her lips lightly came back down to his yet again. The diva's lips parting as she kissed him with great hunger. The hot water bubbled around them, John's chest being splashed with water as the diva went up and down.. His lips leaving hers to work on her neck, kissing and licking as his hands continued to support her. The diva moaned as he nipped at her throat, sensing that they were both near release as their moans grew louder. Once again, John's hand slid between them to draw out her release. Soon he found his release shortly after, their movements stopped as the diva leaned against his chest, both hot and sweaty as they attempted to re-catch their breath.

"I think we need to cool off." John muttered, shifting slightly.

The diva smirked as she glared up at him, "I think you're right."

With that said the two stood up, John grabbing Lita's hand before he lead her out of the hot tub. The redhead getting a mighty fine view of John's backside as they walked to the nearby pool. Silently John thanked the hotel for giving him such access as he came to a stop. Lita turning him around, the diva smirking at him as her hands traveled up his well-sculpted chest. Licking her lips before she leaned forward a touch, the self-proclaimed doctor of thuganomics allowing his girlfriend to temporarily have her way with him. However before he could stop her or utter a word he found himself behind shoved, the diva letting out a scream as he grabbed her waist and fell backward into the pool behind him with the diva in his arms. The diva gasping as she came up out of the cold water, standing on the surface of the bottom of the pool.

"That's fucking cold!" Lita complained as she tried to drain some of the water out of her hair.

John laughed, "Well, that's what you get for tryin' to push me in. I admire your enthusiasm, but a simple 'get in' would have done good."

Lita scowled, "You weren't supposed to take me with you--"

"Sometimes thin's don't go as planned." John teased. "Now get your ass ova' 'ere.. We gotta finish what you started."

"Pfft, what I started." Lita muttered.

The Stanford native yelped as she was tugged to his chest, looking into lusty blue eyes before her eyes snapped shut as his lips came crashing down on hers. John made quick work as he slowly backed her into the pool wall, the diva allowing him to pick her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him, their lips never leaving one another. Though John pulled away to situate himself between her legs, smirking before he stole a quick kiss before slowly entering her once again. Both moaned at the sensational feeling, the redhead's hands grasping tightly onto his shoulders as she waited for him to make a movement. The diva's hands cupping his face as she kissed him again, moments later John began to move.. His pace slow and steady at first, though soon it was picked up gradually as time flew by. With each thrust there was a moan, his thrusts grew harder and quicker as he pinned her up against the wall of the pool. The diva's lips left his to move to his neck, the diva's tongue darted out to lick at the tender flesh of his neck. The man groaned as he picked up the pace even more, the diva eventually finding it hard to match him as she continue to lavish attention at his neck.. A simple act of nipping at his ear lobe surprisingly sent him over the edge, Lita soon finding her release soon after. Both breathless yet again for the second time that night, John slowly slid out of her, then easing her down before he leaned back, cooling off his sweaty upper body with the cool water of the pool. The diva followed suit, though before long they found themselves in the center of the pool facing each other.

"You know, I might jus' hafta say that this was the best night of my life, babe.." John started easily. "An' I can only think of one thin' that'd make it better."

"Oh really? What's that?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

John stole a quick kiss, "Will you marry me?"

"You serious?" Lita inquired after she coughed.

"Dead serious. Will you?"

Lita smiled, "Yes.. It's the lease I can do--"

"Don't you be all sympathetic--"

"I did push you in the pool--"

"You were a bad girl tonight, you know that?" John teased.

"Mmhmm." Lita murmured with a smile.

"I think that sort of behavior calls for some dirty 'just got engaged' sex." John smirked.

The diva simply shook her head, rolling her eyes as John leaned forward to steal another kiss.

"Guess that means we ought to go up stairs, huh?"

"Definitely."

**The End**

_**A/N: **First things first, THANKS a ton, again, to Kristina (Broken Gem) and Kathy (Sunny Smile) for your support and help! You truly made this story possible! I thank Kristina for her guidance, Kathy for her insane ideas.. Though I am positive that this is the last of the "Snapshot" stories. However, I was thinking of doing a one-shot that takes place in a gym… If anyone has any preferences; I'm torn between John/Lita & Randy/Lita. Feel free to recommend a pairing and whatnot. Also, please ignore any mistakes you may find, was too tired to proof read, wanted to post it before I went off to bed. Thanks for your time, energy and REVIEW! Always makes me hella happy to see reviews - so please, take the time to review! I don't care how long it is, always makes me happy to see them! Also encourages my updating!_


End file.
